


Poésie I guess

by Mary_ADSV



Category: Original Work
Genre: English, Français | French, Freeform, Just a bunch of poems i wrote, Poetry, Poetry Dump
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_ADSV/pseuds/Mary_ADSV
Summary: Ce n'est pas grand chose si ce n'est un dépotoir à poèmes que j'ai eu la bonne idée d'écrire un jour.EnjoyIt's not much, juste a poem dump, in both french and english so yay enjoy :3





	1. Hiver

* * *

 

 

Les flocons parsemés dans tes cheveux 

Font briller dans tes yeux

Un éclat si brillant 

Que mon cœur, en chantant,

Se retrouve prisonnier 

Dans l'étreinte glacée 

De la main de l'hiver 

Qui me laisse amère;

Mais face à l'évidence de ton départ 

Qu'attendre d'autre de ma part ?

 

* * *

Ecrit le 16/11/2017


	2. The Ocean is a Good Listener

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh guess I can say I'm bilingual lol
> 
> I don't have a beta reader and I just got inspired by my hyperfixattion on One Piece so here's a liltle weird things about the ocean.

* * *

 

This is the story of a heart breaking into pieces

This is a story told to the ocean

Standing tall on a cliff above it, 

Watching the sun fall down and deep

Watching a heart sink just the same.

 

This is a life beating until it explodes

Into overflowing emotions raining down on the world.

This is fear of not collecting all the pieces

This is fear of never being the same.

 

This is hope of getting better

This is life flowing through veins.

 

Just like life leaves death on its path,

Just like winter rises to tame life itself,

The story will end, eventually.

 

And the ocean will wait

Will wait for a new person

Will wait to be told another tale

Will wait to take away sorrow

And show them a path on its water.

 

Because after all,

When all is said and done,

Only the ocean remains.

 

* * *

 

Written on April 18th 2019

 


	3. Je sais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce garçon qui me fait tourner la tête à chaque regard

Il y a quelque chose de dévorant à son propos, c'est perturbant, presque poétique si ça ne me gênait pas autant 

Je ne le connais pas, ou presque, en soit je n'ai pas de quoi rêver

Mais c'est pas ça qui va m'en empêcher

 

Je sais sa douceur, de sa voix, de ses yeux, de ses mains

Je sais la beauté de ses cheveux lorsqu'il tombe sur ses épaules

Je sais la majesté de sa stature lorsqu’il parle de ce qui le passionne

Je sais la lueur feinte de ses yeux qui portent tellement d'histoires

Je sais l'existence de la tempête dans sa tête

Je sais sa gentillesse et la chaleur de ses sourires

 

Je sais le pincement de mon cœur

Je sais la pression sur ma poitrine à sa vue

Je sais les braises qui se réchauffent 

Je sais mon attirance et le désir qui en découle 

Je sais ma propre inutilité

Je sais son attention centée sur elle

Je sais la distance entre nous

Je sais que ses pensées me resteront cachées et que ses mots ne seront pas pour moi

Je sais que tout n'est que politesse

Je sais

Je sais

Je sais

 

Je rêve Je pense J'imagine

J'imagine son rire et sa joie

J'imagine le poids sur ses épaules, disparu

J'imagine nos mains entremêlées

J'imagine nos corps l'un contre l'autre regardant les étoiles

J'imagine ses sourires francs et libres

 

Et j'aime

J'aime "l'homme" que j'ai créé à son image 

J'aime l'idée de sa personne plus que sa personne en elle même.

 

 

 

* * *

Jeudi 21 mars 2019

 


End file.
